Iditarod Rewritten
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Can Be Read as Stand Alone! Enjoy!
1. Going Backwards

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! And welcome all newcomers to the darkside. I'm your Empress of the dark and of Supernatural. Bow to me. Nah, I'm kidding! But I am your Empress. That's not a joke. Anyways. If you follow me on Facebook you got my message then! To those who don't, I apologized for not getting this out last night like I wanted. My novel for the contest was demanding all my attention last night. I didn't even get to bed until two in the morning. I was up writing, and even when I went to bed the plot bunnies wanted me to get back up and keep writing. But anyways. Thank you though for your patience, it's always greatly appreciated. Taking a small break from my novel now, to bring y'all brand new story! This is a rewrite from a previous story. No, you don't have to read that one first, this can read as a stand alone. You will how ever have to know the story of Balto (you can go off the movie since it tells the true story), because that's what it's based off. If you don't, Google is your friend. Same with Iditarod. Google is your friend. I'm horrible at explaining things. Anyways. To those who did read the original fic, yes, this will different than it's father fic. But again, you do not need to read that if you don't want too. This can be read as a stand alone. Alright, we good? Alright! So before we begin it's Suicide Prevention Week, by showing my love and support I have been do my part in spreading love, also my self help novella is available for free to download until Monday, see my profile on how to find it on Amazon. And please show your love and support in any way you can, it means a lot not just to me but to others. Alright? Good! Let's get going! Enough of my ramblings.**

 **Summary: A rewrite of my early fic! Massive AU! Sam, Dean, Cas, Gabriel, and Bobby are sent to the past in Alaska to solve a case. The being is some type of creature screwing with time. While trying to solve the case, Sam gets deathly ill and it becomes a race against time. Lucky Dean, Cas, and Gabriel have been turned into wolf hybrids. Now all they need to do is bring back the medicine in time! Can they? Or is Sam's time up forever?**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Going Backwards to Go Forwards**

Dean stumbled into the house after going to town and hustling pool. He was a bit tipsy but not drunk. He and Sammy had been staying with Bobby while they were flat broke, this last month. He looked in the living room and saw that no one was there, but heard a noise in the kitchen. He went to the kitchen and spotted a figure in the dark room. He turned on the lights and saw it was Cas. He thought the angel had left for the night. He raised his eyebrows when the angel turned and gave him a cup of freshly brewed coffee. Dean took it and sipped slowly. He felt the alcohol filter out of his head. Feeling more awake and more human he looked at the tired looking angel and sat down across from him at the table.

"What are you still doing here Cas? I thought you left for the night to chase something." Dean asked.

"I was. But I got no where and came back." Castiel said.

"Right. So Sam and Bobby asleep?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Bobby went to bed an hour after you left, but Sam stayed a little longer to wait for you. He was barely awake when I got back, so I put him to bed." Cas said.

Dean felt bad, but Sam knew better than to wait for him. He never knew when he was going to stumble through the door. At least he was in bed in now. Dean and Cas talked a little more before Dean headed off to bed for the night, Cas was going to stay here and see if Bobby's books held an answer for whatever it was he was looking for. He changed into his night clothes and did his nightly ritual, then headed into his and Sammy's room. Dean smiled fondly when he saw his baby sprawled out on the like an octopus and lightly snoring. He tucked the blankets more around him, knowing the kid always got cold though his body ran hot.

"Night Sammy." Dean whispered carding his through the long locks, and his smile grew when Sam leaned into the touch.

Dean flopped on his bed and fell to sleep. The next morning he woke up to that damn rooster crowing. Dean heard groaning coming from his brother.

"Imma shoot that fucking bird and make him into chicken nuggets." Sam mumbled rolled over falling back to sleep.

Dean busted out laughing and got up. Sam was no morning person in any sense of the word. He gathered up some clothes and tipped toed out of the room and got ready for the day. He would let Sammy sleep a little bit longer, the kid would be up for breakfast soon. He went to the kitchen for coffee and found Bobby getting ready to make breakfast. Castiel was standing next to him with trench coat and suit coat off, and his sleeves rolled up.

"Morning." Dean said.

Bobby and Castiel both greeted him as he grabbed his Batman mug and filled it coffee. "So what's all this?"

"Bobby is teaching me to cook. A necessary skill to have he says." Cas said.

"It is, and good. You might like cooking." Dean said, he secretly enjoyed cooking and baking not that he would ever admit that out loud.

In a few minutes the elder hunter and angel were cooking, and Castiel was doing pretty well for his first time. Soon a sleepy but dressed Sam stumbled in. He sat at the table next to Dean and laid his head on his arms which were on the table. Dean watched his actions worriedly, hoping Sam was alright. He looked at Bobby and Cas who shared the same look. Dean rubbed his back.

"Hey you okay?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded, but it wasn't enough to convince his family. He felt fine, just really tired. He felt really tired for days, like his internal battery won't recharge. He wondered if he was coming down with something. He perked up a little when Dean placed a mug of coffee with a splash of milk and two teaspoons, just how he like it. He sipped his coffee and it helped. The three made sure he ate, while they ate. Once breakfast was done, Castiel suddenly went stiff and went to library upstairs. The others followed him and they were greeted by a familiar voice.

"S'up gang?" Gabriel said with a wink and his usual goofy smile.

"Brother. Why are you here?" Castiel asked.

"What I can't visit? I'm hurt little brother." Gabriel feigned hurt.

"You are welcome to visit, but you don't." Castiel said.

"You got me. I need help." Gabriel said.

"With what?" Dean asked. "You're archangel, take care of it."

"I would Deano. But this thing isn't your run of the mill wendigo." Gabriel snarked to him.

"What is it?" Sam asked curious.

"Atta boy Sam a Lam. Always eager to help and so curious." Gabriel winked at him and laughed when the younger blushed.

Dean growled at him and demanded to know what was going on, along with Bobby. Gabriel didn't get a chance to explain when they heard unearthly screech, and all of them blacked out.

The creature got into the house and upstairs. It smirked showing it's many sharp teeth. Three hunters and two angels were knocked out on the floor. Playing with them, was going to be fun.

 **Uh oh! That doesn't sound good! And just what's wrong with Sammy?**

 **Until Next Time! Novel Contest Word Count (for submission): 40'000+ My current word count: 15'000+...Imma die...**


	2. Hunters Everywhere

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Hey look! A chapter on time! Whoo! Taking a small break to bring you this chapter. Not even close to being done tonight. I have one more chapter to go, and 2k+ words for that chapter. My goal is to get three chapters done per day (or at least two, if three isn't possible). So I got one more to go. Ugh. But. I need to get this done. I want to enter this contest. It could really help my career, especially if I'm one of the top three winners. Even if I don't win, I feel good about it and my book will still be available to purchase if you're interested. I'm nearly done with it also! The goal is at least twenty chapters (more if needed) and so far I'm up to twelve, well working on twelve, should be done before I head to bed tonight. Then tomorrow I'll do chapters thirteen to fifteen. I just need 20'000 words in order to submit the novel *headtodesk* This will kill me. But it'll be worth it though! Anyways. I saw the season eleven gag reel and oh my goodness. My sides hurt. The Hellatus is still killing me even though it's almost over. Ugh. I know season twelve's about to murder us all. I know it. I just freaking know it. Why must they torment us. WHY?! Anyways. A little fact for you guys and gals, I love the movie Balto. His story was one of my all time favorite's next to Alice and Wonderland. The movie captured my heart when was I little and I've loved since. Also, my fourth grade teacher, loved the Iditarod and when it came time for it, we watched the races and kept track where all the racers were. It was awesome! Alright! Let's get going! When we left, Sam and the gang are in trouble.**

 **spnfanforlife-Lol. It just might! We'll just have to wait and see. Hear that Dean? Behave. Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Aziza Maye-Wolves are my favorite too! And that's awesome! My uncle was stationed there when he was in the Air Force. As mentioned above, my teacher loved it and we watched and kept track of it, which was cool. And Balto was always one of my fave stories :) *hugs back* Thank you!**

 **Guest-Thank you my darling! My grandparents had neighbors that had one. My older brother and I hated the thing XD So I feel you.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Hunters In High and Low Places**

Dean woke up and shook himself off. He looked around and he was in the woods alone. He went to called for the others, he heard a barking sound and was startled. Where'd that come from? He tried to call out again and heard the Sam barking sound. Not seeing where it was coming from, he was puzzled. He noticed a small creek and walked up to it. He looked down and wolf! He looked behind him and didn't see any wolf. He raised a paw, wait..paw? Dean freaked! He was the wolf! What had happened to him? Where were the others? He heard the sound of something running towards him and instinct took over. He raised his hackles and growled. Another wolf appeared and was happy to see him. He turned behind him and barked. Bobby showed up.

Dean relaxed and figured the other was Cas judging by the coloring. The two came up to him and Cas looked over him injuries.

"Dean boy? That you?" Bobby asked

Dean wagged his tail and nodded. Bobby sighed in relief. He told Dean that he woke up to Cas trying to rouse him and when he got his bearings he headed out to look for him, Sam, and Gabriel. But hadn't found them yet. Bobby lead them forward calling for Sam. Dean and Cas howled to see Gabriel would answer. Well, howling to Bobby. To Dean and Cas they were talking normally. Animals have a language all their own, so at least they could understand each other. After a few moments of nothing, they finally heard Gabriel calling back to him.

Dean took off, while Cas made sure Bobby was able to keep up. Dean got to Gabriel and found lying on an unconscious Sam, keeping him warm as he was a wolf too. Dean whined and went to Sam. He tried to rouse him but nothing. Dean hoped his kid wasn't hurt. He moved when Bobby knelt down to wake Sam.

"He isn't hurt is he Gabriel?" Castiel asked.

"I'm not sure Cassie. I've been trying to get him wake up but he wouldn't." Gabriel said worriedly.

Dean didn't say anything just watched as Bobby tried to wake the younger man up. Dean perked up when he heard Sam moaned and stirring.

"Bobby?" The kid whispered.

"Hey kid. You alright?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm alright." Sam said getting up on his own two feet and swaying a little.

"Easy now." Bobby said steadying him.

Sam took a few moments and gathered his bearings. He then shivered when he realized it was really cold outside. He was glad he was wearing thermal underneath all his layers. Sam then questioned Bobby about the wolves near them and his eyes widened to find out they were his brother and friends. Sam asked if they were alright, and they nodded. Dean trotted up to Sam and got up on his hind legs putting his front paws on his shoulders, then sniffed him over looking for injuries like Cas had done. Sam took the large beasts head in his hands and told him he was alright, just a bit cold. Dean whined and got back down on all fours, then started nudging Sam forward. He needed to get Sam some place warm. Bobby too, the old guy had to be freezing as well.

The wolves led the way, and the found a small town. The walked towards it and saw a little old woman sweeping snow off her porch. She looked up when she heard footsteps and gasped.

"Oh you poor things! You look frozen. Come inside and get ya selves warm." She said. "Come on now."

Sam and Bobby shrugged, and went inside with the wolves trailing behind. She sat them down in front of the fireplace wrapping them up in blankets, promising to return with soup and coffee. Cas and Gabriel laid out on the floor, while took sat protectively in front of Sam. Sam chuckled and scratched Dean behind the ears. Dean groaned happily and leaned into Sam. Sam laughed. The little old women returned with a tray of food and left to eat. While eating Sam picked up the newspaper on the table and he choked a little on his soup. Dean was instantly in his face looking over again. Sam shoved him out of his face, and showed Bobby the date.

"We're in Nome Alaska in 1925. Right when the diphtheria outbreak began." Sam said.

"You think maybe that's why were here? To help with the outbreak?" Bobby asked.

"It's possible." Sam said wondering the same thing.

"So you're hunters huh? Supernatural variety?" The little old lady asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Bobby asked.

Dean taking back his protective stance in front Sam, with Castiel and Gabriel doing the same thing with Bobby. The little old laughed.

"I'm a hunter myself child. Well, retired actually. Name's Ella. But it's good you're here. There's a creature running around screwing with time. This thing will let the children die of the disease, then turn back time letting happen again." She said.

Well, Ella. How can we help?" Sam asked.

"Glad you asked. I need all the help I can get." Ella said.

 **Oh boy. A creature screwing with time. That's not good.**

 **Until Next Time! Got to back to work. Last chapter for the night. Thank Chuck XD**


	3. Sleepy Sam is sleepy

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know, I know. I suck. *headtodesk* But I got my book finished my first full length novel! Whoo! Alright, before the questions roll in here's the difference between a novella which my first few books are and a novel which my new finished book is. Novellas are twenty thousand to forty thousand words. Novels are fifty thousand to one hundred thousand words (or more). So this book is fifty thousand five hundred and four words long! Yay! My first full length novel! Whee! I also beat the Oct 2nd deadline! And I'm horrible with deadlines...hmmm...I just need a cool cover and I'll submit it to the contest! And yes, I'll be publishing it to Amazon if anyone's interested. Just a heads up though, the price will be a little higher since this book is a little longer and a full novel. My novellas are priced so low, because they're so short. The book will be available on Amazon sometime either this weekend or next. I'm so excited! My first full length novel and my first superhero book. I'm so happy and proud of myself :) Like I actually really feel good about this, but I'm also nervous because it's my first superhero book and superheroes are really difficult XD Not going to lie on that. Anyways. This has gotten me so pumped that I'll be getting back into my Fallen Series which if anyone remembers is my two angel brothers on a mission series. That was a mouth full. Anyways, one more thing! I didn't die! Whoo! Also my friend who lives in Columbus, had her baby. It's a girl! I'm trying to find a way to go down there and see her, because I haven't seen her since she moved last summer. So I want to go visit her, see her baby, and just hang out for a bit if I can. So yeah. Busy week and weekend. Alright, I'm done rambling. When we left off, wolves, hunts, and monsters! Oh my!**

 **spnfanforlife-Aw thank you! And I added Gabe this time literally for no reason. Yeah. I just tossed him in because I could! But yeah, I think I should've thrown him in the first time. But better late than never! Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Aziza Maye-So many questions, and all will be revealed as we go ;) And here you go! The new chapter, finally!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Sleepy Sam is sleepy**

Sam was at the small library in the secret room for hunters. The old guy is the husband to the hotel owner that has taken them in and asked for their help. The wife also was the local vet before retiring, so she checked out Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel for them. He thought they were wolf hybrids, but they were full on wolves. They were too large to be hybrids or just plain huskies or malamutes, which was a common breed of dog to have here and the two often got mistaken. But wolves weren't really a problem and most people just left them alone if they passed through. After deeming they were alright and in good healthy, Sam left for the library and talked to the husband as the wife instructed him to do. Sam did just that and was led behind the counter and into a secret room only meant for hunters. Sam thanked the man and got to work.

Sam rubbed his eyes and cleared his throat for what felt like the tenth time in the last hour. His throat felt scratchy and he was still really tired. He wondered if it was his allergies. It had turned fall back in South Dakota before being transported here. Now it was winter as they were in Alaska. The sudden fall in temperature probably got his allergies all out of whack. But he wasn't sniffling or sneezing, his eyes weren't itchy. That just left getting sick. He hoped it wasn't coming down with no more than a cold, if he was getting sick.

He packed his research after a few hours of not really finding anything on their creature, except they can bend space and time and can be hard to kill. It also likes to screw with it's victims by replay the time of their illness or injuries. This monsters was one sick fuck. He got up and headed back to the hotel. When he got back he was greeted by wolves who had apparently gotten anxious while he was out.

"Find anything boy?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing. Except what we already. They're sick fucks who like to mess with their victims and they can bend space and time." Sam said clearing his throat afterwards.

"Are you okay Sam? You look a little peaky." Bobby asked worriedly.

"I think my allergies are acting up. It was fall but still warm back home, and now we're here when it's winter and my head and throat feel bad, and I'm tired still. Like my internal battery can't recharge." Sam said.

Bobby felt the boys forehead and didn't feel a fever. Bobby looked behind him as heard whining from Dean. Bobby continued to look over Sam with an anxious wolf brother carefully watching him and trying to take of his brother. Bobby asked Ella if she had any allergy meds, she nodded but warned Bobby since they were from another time, she wasn't sure how they would affect Sam and it would knock him out for a bit. Bobby not wanting Sam to get worse, he decided to risk it. When Sam was a toddler and had a high fever, Bobby had medicine that was a little bit old but it didn't hurt Sam in any way. So Bobby thought Sam would be fine.

Bobby gave Sam the medicine and he took it. True to her words, Sam was dozing off. Before Bobby could tell Sam to get to bed, Dean nudged him awake and led the groggy boy to the bed furthest from the door. Sam toed off his shoes, and grabbed his sleep clothes. He went to change with Dean sitting outside of the bathroom waiting for Sam. Castiel and Gabriel were trying to get Dean to settle, but Dean was a protective thing when it came to Sam, and he was in Daddy Mode.

When Sam came out changed and ready for bed. He went to the one furthest from the door and crawled under the covers. He felt Dean lay protectively beside him, and Sam snuggled into him falling into a peaceful sleep. His daddy was there with him, he would keep watch.

As Sam slept Bobby and Ella continued to work until Castiel, Gabriel, and even Dean started growling.

 **Oh man. I apologize for any mistakes, my brain is fried. Ugh. But I felt bad for leaving y'all without a chapter. But now I'm to go sleep.**

 **Until Next Time! *dies***


	4. Don't Needs Words

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know. I know. But I was still sleeping off my zombie brain. I'm all good now! My zombie brain is cured. For now. Lol. Anyways. It also Supernatural Day yesterday. I made a special Facebook post. If you didn't see it, you can go check it out anytime :) Eleven years of Supernatural. I hope we have at least a few more. There's a lot of the story left and a lot of potential for more. So let's keep our boys going by smothering them with all the love! Also, I saw the trailer on Facebook earlier and I was like "I'M NOT PREPARED FOR THIS!" I also panicked, then died, and came back. After seeing the trailer, I was also like "Welp. I'm going to have a ton of episode fixing to do." My plot bunnies are already preparing XD Like people prepare for Christmas in October. Anyways. My novel's done! Whoo! Working on the cover for the novel contest and then I'll work on the one for Amazon. This cover I can work on, because Dax's a superhero and I don't need stupid old Photoshop to draw him. Plus his cover's going to be somewhat comic book like. At least that's what I'm trying for. We'll how it turns out. Anywho. To those interested in Dax, the novel comes out sometime next weekend and it will be an e-book! I can't afford to make paper copies, otherwise I would. So yeah. I'll let y'all know when it comes out! Just remember the price will be a little higher because it's a novel, not a novella. Alright? Let's go! When we left off, Sammy's starting to get sick! Ohs no!**

 **spnfanforlife-Ugh. My poor brain was fried to the point of mush. Aw. College kicked my butt too. Finals *shudders* I hope you get some sleep soon and don't drink too much caffeine! I did and was up for three days straight X3 Daddy Dean! Hey wow, no full name. For now XD Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **lenail125-Stuff...and some nonsense...with a hint of Sam angst because I can...and other stuff. XD**

 **Aziza Maye-1: Thank you! It was hard, I won't lie. But I did it! *happy wolf smile* 2: I'm not actually sure. I know Dean's allergic cats (an episode in s8 confirmed it) but Sam...*shrugs* 3: I did! I slept in and let my brain rot with baking videos. Yum!**

 **brihun2388-Daddy Dean in the house! Everyone run! Lol. I love him too. And wolf Sam. Them so cute!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Don't Needs Words**

The three wolves started to growl. Something was nearby. Their fur was starting to stand on edge, and Dean was now sitting up in a guarding position on the bed. Sam had only just fallen asleep and needed to sleep in order to get over his allergies. Castiel barked when he saw something move outside the window. Castiel went up to the window and managed to get it open. He, Gabriel, and Dean jumped out the window and to the ground. Their room was on the first floor, so they didn't worry about getting hurt. They chased after the cloaked creature and stopped when it did.

 _Vos non potestis prohibere ad me. Non in tempore._

Castiel looked to Gabriel, and Gabriel gave him a knowing look. The creature was speaking Latin.

"What did it say?" Dean asked.

"You won't stop me. Not in time." Cas translated.

 _Morietur puer cum altero_

"What now?" Dean asked.

"He said Sam will die like the others." Gabe translated with a snarl to the creature.

 _Fabricae non sunt in spatio. Vos non potestis prohbere ad me._

"Does this thing know English?!" Dean said annoyed.

"I don't think so. It said it exists within the fabric of space and time, and we can't stop it." Gabe said.

The creature let out a screech and disappeared. The wolves ran forward and searched for the creature and didn't find anything. They headed back to the hotel and jumped back through the window. Dean shook out his fur and made his paws were clean before jumping back on the bed with Sam. Dean looked the still sleeping boy and looked at Bobby. Bobby assured the worried wolf that Sam was alright and only moved to roll over, and was still sleeping peacefully. Dean nodded and laid back down in a guarding position. The other wolves laid down by the door and wished they could talk to Bobby so they figure what that thing was. But it had given Gabriel and Castiel an idea of what it was.

"Gabriel, how are we to inform Bobby about the creature and what we know?" Castiel asked.

"I'm thinking. I'm thinking." Gabriel said.

"We wait for Sammy to wake up." Dean said from on the bed.

"What?! How's Sam a Lam going to know what we're trying to say?" Gabe asked.

"Actually brother, Dean's right. I do not why I didn't think of it before." Castiel said.

"What? Think of what?" Gabe asked getting annoyed.

"Sam and Dean's bond is so deep that they do need words sometimes to communicate. They can communicate through their eyes." Cas said. It was true and Cas was still in awe of this trait the Winchester brothers share.

"But that's all twin stuff." Gabe said.

"Yes, but they can do it. I agree with Dean. We wait for Sam to wake up." Castiel said.

Gabe huffed and let it go. They waited for Sam to wake up, which only a few hours later as the medicine wore off. Sam groggily went to the bathroom and freshened up a little. He then ate the dinner Ella made for him and Bobby. Pot roast, mashed potatoes, and carrots. Sam wasn't too hungry so ate what he could. Dean wasn't too happy but was just happy the kid ate at least. Dean then nudged Sam's arm and Sam looked at him.

"What's up Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean whined and then barked. He dashed to the window and then back to Sam. He than sat back in front of Sam and they looked at each other. Castiel and Gabe watched as two brothers communicated without words. Dean also went to the bed and pawed at the blankets and pointed to the old grandfather clock, and Sam nodded jotting it down in his notebook. Sam got everything Dean was trying to say. Gabriel became awed and a bit jealous. He wished he was that close to his brothers. Once upon a time they were, but now they wanted the world to burn.

"Got anything from all of Dean's dancing?" Bobby asked.

"Dean wasn't dancing and yes. He was telling me, they went after the creature and it spoke to them. When Dean pointed to the clock and pawed at the blankets, it gave me an idea. This creature is a Time Rifter. They're extremely rare and exist with the fabric of time and space. The only way to kill it, is by either shattering the hour glass it protects with it's rib cage or correcting the time it's screwing with." Sam rasped towards the end. Sam coughed to clear his throat, and it hurt. A lot.

Dean didn't like the sound of Sam's cough. It was deep and wet sounding. He also didn't like the faint wheeze he could here. Dean whined and nudged Sam back to bed. Sam laid down and protested to Dean he needed to research. But Dean wasn't having it. His baby was going to rest whether he wanted to or not. Sam finally gave in, and fell back to sleep with Dean laying with him. He knew Dean would keep him safe.

 **Oh man! I was going to Enochian for the Time Rifter's language, but I don't remember much for it. So I used Latin. I use to be fluent in it, so yeah.**

 **Until Next Time! *working on cover***


	5. From Bad To Worse

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know, I know. *headtodesk* I've been working on Dax's cover and such. Getting it all ready. So excited! My first superhero story! Ah! I can't believe it. Anyways. Halloween's coming! Whoo! Candy, costumes, and scares! Oh my! If I have the time I might try and do a Halloween fic. We'll see though. Anyways. The Hellatus is nearly over! *hides* I'm still not prepared for this! I still episodes from season eleven to fix. Sigh...We're all going to die this season XD I know it! Those writers having something up their sleeve. Anywho. Here's a strange thought for ya. I was watching Snow White earlier, and yes, the cartoon one. Anyways, when it got to the darkest part of the movie (and the earliest Disney movies were pretty dark) I had this thought. What if Disney movies weren't the movies we know and love? What if they were darker and sinister? What would they be like? How different would their stories be? What would they look like (i.e. Tim Burton's style)? Would they still have a hero at the end, would they die, would they die along with the villain, or would the villain prevail? Hmm...What do y'all think? Anyways. If you didn't see it, I have two new stories on the board with more on the way! But go check them out when you have the time :) I'll have a few more up there tonight if I can. So keep your eyes peeled. Got some fun ones coming. Oh boy. Anyways. Ready? Let's go! When we left off, Sam's getting worse!**

 **brihun2388-To be honest, I laughed too as I thought of that episode as I was writing. They really need to work their communication skills. They've really been lacking. And yes they have! No words needed :3 By the way, left a review on your new chapter for Of Heroes and Hunters :)**

 **lenail125-Sam and Dean don't need no words ;) And ohs no! Sammy no! Hold on baby!**

 **Aziza Maye-Whee! Hugs! *hugs everybody***

 **spnfanforlife-Oh man! Not the groove! Don't worry you might get your chance ;) Onwards and forwards darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **From Bad To Worse**

Sam got progressively worse as the night went on. His cough got deeper and wetter. He was wheezing got worse. He spiked a fever. His throat was sore. Bobby didn't have a choice but to take the boy to the small hospital across the street, that and Dean was driving Bobby crazy with his whining and barking. The doctor looked over Sam and tsked. The boy was sick alright. But his didn't have the medicine to treat it. But that didn't mean he couldn't treat the boy in the mean time. It wouldn't be much, but it'll be something to make him comfortable at least.

"Alright Samuel. I'm going to admit you here and at least make you comfortable." The doctor said.

"What's wrong with Sam doc?" Bobby asked.

"It's diphtheria. I would be able to treat it no problem. But with what all's been happening, I've run out of antitoxin." The doctor said. "But I can help with the fever and try to improve his oxygen."

"Alright." Bobby said.

The doctor gave Sam the choice of wearing his own night clothes or hospital standard ones. Sam wanted his night clothes, and had Bobby help him change as he was still unstable on his feet. When he was changed Bobby and the doctor helped Sam to a bed and got him settled. The doctor put hooked him up to an IV, and before putting him on oxygen, the doctor gave him syrup to help with his cough and throat, then something for the fever, then placed a big bulky mask over the lower half of his face. Sam took a deep breath when the tank was switched on. It was helping a little. Sam soon felt the meds kick in and fell into restless sleep.

Bobby watched helplessly as Sam was settled into bed, and then was hooked up to an IV and placed on oxygen. When Sam fell into a restless sleep, he got out the book he brought with him and began to research once more.

Outside The Hospital

Dean and the gang watched as the doctor looked over Sam who looked ready to pass out. Dean woke in the morning to hear Sam wheezing and coughing. He barked at Bobby who was asleep at the time. Bobby looked at Sam, and took him to the hospital. Dean, Cas, and Gabe waited outside for them but watched as Sam was put into a bed.

"What's going on? Sam's not that sick is he?" Dean asked trying not to worry too much but failing.

"I do believe Sam a Lam has diphtheria. Whatever cold he may have getting has gotten worse." Gabe said.

"There must be something we can do." Castiel said.

"Actually there is." A voice behind them said.

The three wolves looked behind them and saw a small malamute mix pup sitting there. She was cute they had to admit.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but over hear. There's a race going on, the fastest dog er in your case wolf wins they lead the sled to retrieve the medicine. But you have to watch out for Dusk. He's purebred malamute with a huge ego." The puppy said.

"Thanks for the heads up kiddo. What's your name by the way?" Dean asked.

"I'm Laika." She smiled at them.

The wolves smiled back and introduced themselves. They thanked Laika for the information and headed for that race. Since it had already started, they jumped in at the last minute. Gabriel came in first, he was an archangel so naturally he was fast. Castiel and Dean both tied for second. The other dogs couldn't believe it. The black, grey, and white malamute who they assumed was Dusk, complained and moaned while demanding a re race. The people also complained and demanded the wolves not be allowed on the team, and be sent back to the woods.

Dean and the gang couldn't believe what they were hearing. They won the race fair and square. So what if they were late to the game. They didn't cheat or anything. They were kicked out of the town and Dean wasn't happy about. Dusk just smirked as he got his way again.

Dean looked at the town, and huffed angrily. Gabriel and Castiel were just as angry. But they would get the medicine to Sam in time. After all the creature was still lurking around and was bound to screw with the timeline again. Before they headed into the woods Dean looked to the hospital and closed his eyes for a moment, then reopened them.

"Hold on baby boy. We'll get that medicine, you just hold on." Dean whispered and disappeared into the woods.

He would save his Sammy, and no rare creature was going to stop him.

 **Oh boy. Dean's determined! We all know what happens when he's determined.**

 **Until Next Time! *ponders my random Disney thought* Hmmmm...**


	6. One Less Thing

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay. I think I might be coming down with something, or it could just be my allergies. I can't tell honestly. Anyways. NOOOOOOOO! I worked so hard on my superhero cover and my laptop decided it doesn't exist! *headtodesk* I'm so mad! It took two days to finish. I'm going to cry...So now that I have to re draw it, I'm going to just do something simple. Simple works. Covers don't have to be over the top. They just have to be eye catching. So yeah. Going simple. Plus it's a superhero. Simple can look amazing! Anyways. The book will be out sometime this week! Yay! I'm not sure when though, but I'll let y'all know. Anywho. Got new stories on the board in case you didn't check them out :) I also have another ABC fic coming up! Get your thinking caps on, I'll be taking requests once more. But you'll have time ;) So don't worry about coming up anything now. It might be a long time before it comes out. Got a bunch of other goodies and such to get out first. Anywho. Halloween's right around the corner! Whoo! I love Halloween time. Christmas time is more my favorite, but I love Halloween time. Not sure what I'm doing for Halloween yet, but I know I'm going to be handing out candy to the adorable little ones in my neighborhood. I might have a friend come over and chill with me that night, if she's able. I'm also going to try and schedule my next surgery soon. I want to avoid Christmas if I can. Alright, let's get going! I'm rambling. When we left off, Sam's so sick! Dean hurry!**

 **Aziza Maye-Nope. When it comes to Sam, Dean will move mountains. And Heaven. And Hell. The world basically.**

 **spnfanforlife-You know he might. He's Dean. He's to got do something stupid. XD Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **brihun2388-I know, I did a school project on them :) What I was wondering was what would the movies be like if Disney kept them really dark and made them more sinister...hmm. They will do it! They will do it, or I will kill them.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **One Less Thing To Worry About**

Dean and the gang walked on through the woods when they heard barking. They followed the barking and saw a dog sled heading out. They recognized one of the lead dogs as Dusk and they followed the dog sled. In the shadows of the trees of course. They didn't want the man on the sled to shoot them. Then who would save Sam? Bobby wouldn't be able to get the medicine without the aid of a dog sled team, and any other way might be dangerous with the creature running around. Speaking of said they needed to be on the lookout for it. It was still strong enough to mess with them. They ran and kept up with the sled and rested when they hit the half way mark. The man on the sled let his dogs take a break, giving them some food and water.

Dean, Gabriel, and Castiel were by the creak and took a drink of water. They didn't have any food, but none of them were hungry. Their minds were on Sam and the creature. The winds shifted and the sound the heard before was back.

"Speak of the Devil." Dean growled as the creature appeared.

Gabriel who was currently sitting behind the creature, had an idea. He climbed the tree and waited. Castiel could hear Gabriel's thoughts and followed his lead. He hid behind a log, while Dean played the distraction. Dean was good at distracting the creature. He was taunting it, which in hindsight was a bad idea but they didn't have much of a choice. Dean stuck his tongue out at the creature and turned around wiggling his furry butt.

"Bite my furry ass, creep!" Dean shouted still shaking his butt.

He leapt out of the way when the creature swung at him. This was Castiel's part now. Cas took the creature down and sunk his fangs into the creature's neck. The thing howled as the angered black wolf tore at it's neck, and Gabriel took his chance. He jumped down from the branch and sunk his claws, yes all of his claws into the creatures heart. Gabriel felt the hour glass and removed it. He removed his claws from the weakened being and all three wolves broke the hour glass. The time traveler roared in agony. At least they had one problem solved. Now back to the bigger issue in hand.

"Now that that thing's been taken care of, we can really focus on getting that medicine." Dean said.

The two angels nodded and when the dog sled took off, they did. After they had a mission, and they would not fail.

Meanwhile, Back at the Hospital

Bobby wrung out the excess water from the wash cloth and dabbed at Sam's sweaty face. His fever had spiked and his breathing was getting worse. The doctor was worried about the boy's breathing. He had to up the oxygen but it didn't seem to help. The fever was high again and was probably the cause of his breathing issues right now. He gave the boy another dose of fever reducer and now it was the waiting. That was an hour ago, and Bobby was getting more and more upset as the hours ticked away. He hadn't seen Dean or the other two, and that worried him.

"Knowing Ace, he's gone to find a way to save ya. So ya need to hold on and keep fighting." Bobby said quietly to the sleeping Sam.

Sam seemed to have heard him and calmed down enough to let the medicines he was given throughout the day do their jobs. Sam knew Dean wasn't nearby and he was worried. Dean, Gabriel, and Castiel might be angels but right now they were wolves and they needed to be careful. He wanted his daddy here with him. This was scaring him if he was honest with himself.

'De..I'm scared..please...I need you...' Sam thought as he fell back into a restless sleep.

Back with Dean and the Gang

'De..I'm scared...'

Dean shivered and ran harder and faster. His baby needed him and now.

'Hold on Sammy. I'm coming.' Dean thought to himself.

 **Oh snap. At least the creature is gone and no longer a threat. Whoo!**

 **Until Next Time! *still feels like crying because I worked hard on my cover and it's gone***


	7. Run Like Hell

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Thanks y'all for the love! I needed it. I was so upset about my cover. But I redid it, it's done! And after this chapter gets posted, I'll be putting all the chapters together, and the book will be ready to go. The launch date so far is Friday! Once more, I'll let y'all know everything. For the cover, it's just simple. But then again, I wanted it to be comic bookish; but looking at different comic book covers I found most of them have just plain backgrounds. So that worked out fine for me. I roughed sketched Dax last night before heading to bed, and got it all done! Yay! Anyways. I'm done rambling about that. So, this fic is coming to it's natural end. I know, I know. But I've got plenty of other goodies for y'all coming. Speaking of goodies, you guy and gals know that if there's something on the board you would like to read next; feel free to send me a PM or tell me in a review. So if you see anything on the board that's catching your eye that you think I should do next, let me know! Anyways. So today I heard in Vegas that there's an actual FNAF (Five Nights At Freddy's) haunted house. When I heard this I was a bit skeptical but there's a website for horror attractions for Vegas and it's there. I was like "Wow. Wonder how they did that? And if Scott Cawthon approved?" Speaking of which, his new game is coming out! I can't wait to see what it's like. Hope it's 2spooky4me XD Anyways. Let's get going, I've rambled on enough now. When we left off, Sam's getting worse! No! Dean hurry!**

 **lenail125-Run Forrest run!**

 **spnfanforlife-*hugs back, cuddles in the blanket, and eats cookie* Thank my darling! Sometimes a little love can make it all better :) YAS! She said it! Whoo! I can honestly say I missed that XD Onwards and forwards my darling.**

 **Aziza Maye-*hugs* Thank you darling! I got the new one all done ;) Yup. Wolf, human, Dean is Dean. And he needs to book it! Sam can't last much longer.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Run Like Hell's on Your Tail**

Dean and the gang raced with the sled as they neared the train station. Dean felt Sam's fear and it made him run faster. His baby was scared and he was running out of time. The got to the train station and Dean watched as Gabriel and Castiel made their way up to the train and snatched a bottle of the anti-toxin out of one of the crates. How they did it, Dean didn't know or care. Castiel had the bottle carefully carrying it in his mouth. Dean looked at Cas and gave him a look. Castiel nodded. Dean was now trusting Castiel to keep that bottle safe as they headed back. They got a pretty good head start on the sled and should make it back in time. They really needed to be careful now, as night was falling.

"Gabriel, we going the right way?" Dean asked.

"Yeah! If you bothered to notice I marked a trail." Gabriel said.

Dean looked at the trees as they ran back, and sure enough Gabe was right. On some of the trees were claw marks. Wolf claw marks. Dean smirked. Gabe was good. They followed the trail and saw that the dog sled had somehow gotten past them, and had crashed. Gabriel suggested they check them out and make sure they were alright. Dean snarled. They didn't have time, but Gabriel was right. They needed to see if they were alright. They went up to the dogs and asked if everything was alright. The dogs were scared but alright, their musher however as determined by Gabe was dead. Head injury. They must've hit an ice patch. Dusk wasn't too happy. About everything.

"Alright? You call this alright?!" Dusk snarled at the other dogs, and they flinched.

"Yeah well, if you hadn't taken that short cut and would stop showing off we'd be back in Nome by now." One of the dogs bravely said.

"Excuse me?!" Dusk exclaimed angrily.

"Hey!" Dean shouted. "If you want to get home, you'll shut up and follow us."

Dusk was about to snap back at Dean when Dean tackled the dim witted dog to the ground and snarled at him. Gabriel and Castiel helped the other dogs secure the poor man to the sled.

"Look here! My baby's in danger and I'll be damned if I let some snot nosed punk like you hinder me! I will leave your ass out here to freeze death. Do you realize you got your master killed. Killed! All because you had to be the best. Now if you want to go home, I suggest you mount up and shut up." Dean snarled. "Got it?"

Dusk whimpered and nodded. Dean let the stupid mutt go and Dusk took back his position. Dean made sure their bottle was still with Castiel not trusting Dusk or the other dogs at all. Once they were ready, Dean, Gabriel and Castiel took the lead and they raced off. Safely leading the sled dogs on their path. Unlike Dusk that had to show off, and it got his master killed. Nope. They would lead the way.

Dean just hoped it wasn't too late.

Back at the Hospital

Bobby paced by Sam's bedside trying to calm down. Sam's skin had turned ashen and his lips were bloodless. Sam was fading, and Dean was no where to be seen. If Bobby was honest he was panicking.

"Where are you Dean?" Bobby whispered to himself.

He looked over at Sam and sighed sadly. He sat back down and took Sam's hand in his, then gently rubbed the icy cold limb. Sam was still alive, but only just. The boy was barely hanging on. He jumped when he heard howling.

"Great first Dean and the other two chuckle heads go missing and now wolves are coming. Wait..wolves." Bobby said to himself again.

He went outside the hospital and saw three wolves and a team of dogs coming their way. Bobby got a closer look and smiled. It was Dean! Dean howled again and let Castiel race by him. Castiel came up to Bobby and handed him the medicine. Bobby rushed in and gave the bottle to the doctor and told him about the dog sled team. The doctor smiled and prepared the medicine. The doctor gave Sam the medicine, and prayed it wasn't too late. He turned to Bobby and said he would keep an eye on Sam throughout the night, and left to tend to the other patients as the nurses helped administer the medicine.

Dean and the others came in, and whined at the sight of Sam. Dean gently jumped on the bed and curled up next to Sam. Dean licked Sam's cheek and gently nuzzled him.

'Please don't leave me Sammy.' Dean thought to himself and fell into sleep.

 **Hoo boy. They made it! But did they make it in time and will the medicine work?**

 **Until Next Time! *gets to work on putting the chapters together***


	8. Everything's Alright

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay! If you follow me on Facebook, I posted yesterday that a new chapter was going to wait until tonight because I was giving my novel one last look over before publishing it. By tomorrow morning, it'll be available for purchase! If you follow me on Facebook, there will be link on my wall there, if you don't I'll post the title of the book on my profile here and how to find it. So excited but soooooooooooo nervous. I'm like a big bundle of nerves. Nerves errywhere! Blegh. Lol. I'll be fine. I'm good. I'm all good. All good in the hood. Anyways. I got bit a spider. Don't panic! I'm okay. It doesn't even hurt. Stupid spider. I made some delicious edible cookie dough today. Yum yum! It's really good, and yes it's totally safe. But if you're still worried about the flour, you can do three things. You can put the flour in the microwave for three ten second intervals (stir in between) you can put it into the oven on a low heat for about five minutes or less, or you can freeze it over night. This will kill off any bacteria ;) Also a plus, there's no raw eggs. So yeah. Totally safe to nom on! There's a bunch of recipes for different kinds, my favorites so far are chocolate chip and sugar cookie. Mmmm. Alright, I'm making my self drool XD and hungry despite just having dinner. Anyways. I'm going to let my brain relax before tackling my next adventure (no, not from FF). I want to try and finish part one of my Fallen Series. Angels on a mission. Twin angels. Oh boy! Then I have an outline for a book called Queen of December. It's a lovely little tale my plot bunnies thought up. Anyways. Let's get going! When we left off, Dean and the gang got the medicine! But did they make it in time?**

 **lenail125-You know he did ;)**

 **spnfanforlife-Whoop! Eat you stupid dog! No messes with Daddy Dean! Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Aziza Maye-Of course! Dean will do anything to save his baby :) Thank you! Book releases tomorrow!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Everything's Alright In the Winchester World**

Dean sat or laid by Sam's bedside for days. Waiting for him to wake up. They were back home where they belonged. When they had gotten the medicine to Sam and the others the time shifted for them and they were home back to normal. Gabriel looked over Sam and said the medicine did it's job, they made in time and that Sam was just tired. He needed to rest as the illness took a lot of his strength. So Sam slept. For four days straight. Dean was beginning to panic. He asked Bobby if they should take him to the hospital and Bobby said if he wasn't awake by Saturday they would take him to the hospital. That was Monday. It was Friday.

"Come on baby boy. Wake up for me." Dean said softly carding a gentle hand through the long locks.

Sam sighed and moved like he was stretching.

"Sammy? You finally waking up for me?" Dean asked hopefully.

Sam sighed again and slowly blinked open his eyes. He looked at his brother and saw his Dean sitting there, not a wolf. He wondered briefly if the whole thing was some fever dream.

"D'n?" Sam slurred, he was so tired still even though he felt like he slept for days.

"Hey kiddo. About damn time you woke up." Dean said while helping him sip some water.

"How long?" Sam rasped.

"About four days. Was about to haul your ass off to the hospital." Dean said, hiding the fear in his voice. Sam had scared him to death when he got back to the hospital. His baby looked dead.

"What happened?" Sam yawned.

Dean told Sam everything. So Sam know knew it wasn't a fever dream. Everything really happened and he was close to death. Dean then told him once he was given the medicine an hour later they were home. Gabriel and Castiel would to check in on him once in a blue moon, and tried to assure Dean that Sam was fine and resting comfortably. Sam nodded and couldn't keep his eyes open. Dean told Sam to rest and he would him for dinner. Sam nodded and headed back into sleep. Dean sighed and relaxed this time, knowing his Sammy was fine.

Dean told Bobby that Sam had woken up and Bobby let a big sigh of relief. He was really beginning to think that they were going to have to take him to the hospital. But now that Sam was fine, they could get him to eat and such. Dean went outside and started looking Baby over seeing if she needed a tune up or an oil change. Bobby went to go tow a car and would be back in twenty minutes.

Sam had woken back up and felt disgusting. He slowly got up and gathered some clean clothes. He then headed for the bathroom and showered. He groaned lightly as the shower relieved his aches and pains. Once he felt more human, he got out and put on some clean sweats and a t shirt. He knew Dean wasn't going to let him out of the house anytime soon, so he dressed comfortably. He went downstairs and poured himself a glass of soda. He was shaky and needed the sugar. He took his glass into the living room and got to work translating some old tomes.

Dean came and scolded him lightly for it. Sam rolled his eyes and told Dean he was fine. Dean then ruffled Sam's hair and went to start dinner. Bobby came home soon after and gave Sam a hug. He was glad the boy was alright. The little family had dinner at the table and everything was alright in their world again.

One thing Sam knew, was that they were going to mother hen him for weeks to come. But he wouldn't want it any other way.

 **Alright, one more chapter! So sorry for uploading this so late at night. My brain is everywhere.**

 **Until Next Time! *noms cookie dough***


	9. Sam's Private Diary File

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Final chapter! I'm actually sad to see this go. But I'm really glad I did this one. The first one was good, but missing something. Anyways. Dax is out! There's a link on my Facebook page and on my profile there's the title and how to find it on Amazon! It's $5.99 but tomorrow until Tuesday at midnight (pacific time) it'll be available for to download. If you download it, please enjoy and let me know what you think! My plot bunnies have since come up with two more projects, so that makes twenty one...*headtodesk*. They're going to kill me, I know it. Lol. Anyways. I don't know which story I'm going to do next, so if there's a story catching your eye and you want it, let me know here on FF or Facebook. Sound good? Alright! Let's get going! When we left off, Sammy's okay! Of course :)**

 **spnfanforlife-So adorable! *cuddles them* Onwards and Forwards my darling!**

 **Aziza Maye-He's doing great ;) And Dean's not going to be letting him do any 'heavy' lifting for a while.**

 **lenail125-Thank you my darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Sam's Private Diary File**

 _Finally! Dean's lighting up a bit. A few weeks back we were taken back in time and I got really sick, and close to death. So I don't actually blame him for keeping me in bed for a few weeks. I was pretty weak for a bit and did come down with another fever that finally broke last Monday. Doing great now._

 _But I'm glad to be outside. Under Dean's close watch of course. He's the Impala one final look over before we head out next week._

 _Gabriel and Castiel have been stopping in every now and again to see how I'm doing, and so that Gabe can mess with my brother. Which is hilarious. Poor De._

"Hey kiddo, time to go inside for the night." Dean said.

"Okay." Sam said.

 _I better get inside before he hogties me and drags in, then ties me to the bed. Definitely don't want that._

 _Until next time,_

 _Samuel Thomas Winchester_

 **There we go! A simple yet good ending! Thanks to all who faved, followed, and alerted! Special thanks to my regular darlings and reviewers! Hugs and kisses!**

 **See ya in the next thrilling season of Supernatural!**


End file.
